


Lio Gets Sick

by impman



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lio is trans too btw, Lio loves his boyfriend very much, M/M, Post-Canon, They're gay trans and in love, Trans Character, Trans Galo Thymos, galolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impman/pseuds/impman
Summary: Lio gets taken care of by his boyfriend when he gets a fever.
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 72





	Lio Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sick rn so i wrote this to make it more bearable. yeah i'm not the best at titles.

_Ughhhhh_.

Lio was laying on his stomach, face buried in his most comfortable pillow. He was suddenly under the weather as of a few hours ago and didn’t have the strength to move anywhere beyond his shared bed. Galo had been called into Burning Rescue for something, cleaning he thinks. They have to quality check their gear and mechas pretty regularly so that was probably it. No giant dummy to look after him. Lio wasn’t used to relying on people, but with the Promare gone he’s had to accept that he needs help dealing with some non-Burnish experiences he hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

Like getting sick.

He had grabbed Galo’s Burning Rescue hoodie earlier and pathetically crawled into it, being surrounded with coziness from the velvety-soft inside material and the smell of his boyfriend. It was pretty good medicine for the time being. With the hood up cushioning him, he retreated into it like a turtle. There was plenty of inside space thanks to Galo being so much bigger and wider than him.  
The blond curled up, trying to forget about the slow pounding in his head.  
Or the now runny nose that started trickling.

With a groan, Lio brought himself up from the bed, zombie-like. Slowly dragging himself to the bathroom to grab some toilet paper to blow his nose. He twisted the faucet handle and gently patted his tired face with water. The reflection in the mirror showed a tiny, exhausted looking Lio, maybe he was getting more sick than he thought. Galo’s hoodie was loose and baggy around him, drooping down past his briefs. There was practically no need for underwear. The red was a different but good look, Lio pondered, after wearing his usual tight black leather for years he wasn’t used to looking so… casual. He isn’t a Burnish anymore. He isn’t the boss of Mad Burnish, outlawed terrorist group. He is Lio, member of Burning Rescue.

_He guesses_.

Joining Burning Rescue just… happened. After working alongside the team for months cleaning up what was left of the Parnassus Project, and in return, Burning Rescue helping Lio fight for the rights of his people, getting the new ex-Burnish into recovery, housing, and reintegrating them into society. Undoing all the damage the Foresight Foundation caused. The best place for Lio to be was Burning Rescue. It was bittersweet, joining the place that did nothing but _put out_ his flames was actually the only way he ever made a real difference for the Burnish. 

Lio sneezed. He half-expected flames to shoot out, which _did_ used to happen when he was Burnish.

Groggy, the man tucked his cold hands into the hoodie’s front pocket, making his way back to the bedroom. He grabbed the pillow, cuddling it like he would Galo. He wishes it was Galo.  
So warm. Galo was so warm.

He reached for his phone on the bedside table, bringing up the messages app and tapping Galo’s name which was more often than not always the first one in his recents.

_im sick. come back soon :(_

He passes out not long after hitting send.

  
  
  


The man is woken up gently by a warm hand on top of his cold ones.

“Hey, firebug.” Galo’s smile is soft and instantly contagious, Lio’s lips curving upwards.

“Galooo,” Lio’s throat is rough, sleep wasn’t kind to him and his voice is deeper than usual, “missed you.” He notices the room is lit by the bedside lamp, a soft yellow blanketing their bedroom instead of harsh midday sunlight, he wonders how long he’s slept for.

“Woah babe, almost didn’t recognize you, you must feel like crap, huh?” The firefighter is sat on the edge of the bed, thumb lovingly stroking circles on his partner’s pale skin. Lio gives a mumble in response, grabbing onto Galo’s hand and squeezing with all his strength, which isn’t a lot at the moment.

The smaller man hisses, a shooting pain going along his arm—freezing. He definitely has a fever. His skin is sensitive to the touch and he is the shell of a man people were once scared of.

Galo coos empathetically, enveloping Lio’s hand with both of his larger ones.

“Does the big, bad Lio Fotia have a fever? Does the Big Boss need some medicine for his _sowe thwoat_?”

“If I was still Burnish, I’d barbeque you, Thymos.”

Galo lets out a laugh and grins brightly, bringing Lio’s hand up to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it.

“Just playing with you babe, I’ll grab you some stuff real quick. You want water or hot chocolate?”

Lio’s tired eyes stare at him for a moment, just taking him in. The mere presence of Galo, Galo Thymos, holding onto him and ready to help him feel better, soothes him so deep in his soul. He’s silently thanking everything that’s led up to having the world’s number one firefighting idiot be such a giant part of his life, his good mornings, his goodnights, his comfort.

“Both,” Lio replies gravelly, “can you put whipped cream on top too, please.”

“On top of the water? Weird but okay.” Galo’s big stupid face fashions a shitty little smirk. Lio just glares at him and the larger man’s giggling at him.

“You’re cute. I’ll get those for you, boss.” Before getting up to leave, Galo plants a loving kiss on Lio’s cheek. The smaller man making a content noise in his throat like a cat. Lio watches him leave the room, a stupid smile on his face as he buries his face back in his pillow.

He listens to Galo heating up the milk in one minute intervals in the microwave. The faint stir of the spoon and the way it clinks on the inside of the mug, it all makes him feel so warm inside. So safe. Something Lio still couldn’t believe was real and was his life now. The life that he knew wasn’t going anywhere, that wasn’t going to be snatched in the middle of the night by Freeze Force. They were gone, Kray was gone. Galo is here now. _Galo_. The firefighter gently nudges the door open with his shoulder, cold water in one hand and hot chocolate in the other, a small mountain of cream on top. He put it in Lio’s _No. 1 Boss_ mug that Gueira and Meis gifted him when he moved in with Galo. Lio watches him place the drinks on the table beside him, shuffling in his pocket with his hand to pull out some medicine and put those down next to his boyfriend’s order.

“Obviously have the cough drops after your hot chocolate. I made it extra special, don’t want to ruin the taste.” He looks so proud of himself, hands on his hips and grinning that big dumb grin that Lio swears is brighter than the sun itself. 

“Thanks, Galo,” Lio struggles to bring himself to sit up, making hisses as random pains shoot through his body, “now, come keep me company.” The larger man is more than happy to, jogging around their bed and jumping in next to Lio. His strong arm wrapping around his boyfriend’s small frame as he nuzzles cozily into his side as Lio takes the medicine with swigs of water in between, bracing himself with each pill he swallows down and shivering when he manages. _Eugh_.

“Sorry I was so late getting home, HQ was hectic today! Lucia showed me a new attachment she made for my Matoi. It was so cool! But… it kinda, exploded? We spent a lot of time cleaning that up. It was a beta test she said,” Lio is watching him tell his story intently “...I don’t believe her, I think she just messed it up. Don’t tell her I said that. I did text you back, by the way. You were probably asleep.”

“And here I thought you were busy with actual work.” Lio responds smirking as he reaches to open his phone and sees his missed texts.

_oh no babe :O i’ll be home so quick i promise <3 <3 <3_

_Photo Attachment: LOOK WHAT LUCIA MADE ME :D!!!!_

_bad news..something came up and i might be a bit later D: sorry firebug...forgive me <3 hang in there!! love you!!!! <3_

“Something “came up”, huh?” He’s shaking his head with a smile.

“It was a mess!”

Galo is laughing at himself as his partner gingerly strokes a hand through his blue spikes, scratching at the man’s scalp. He sniffles, bringing the hot chocolate to his lips and taking a sip, licking off the cream that smudged his top lip. The warmth ignites his throat and he feels like a cool flame dragon again. He doesn’t know how Galo made it “extra special” but he sure feels that way right now. A gorgeous man holding him close, taking care of his every need while he’s weak and vulnerable. Months ago he never could have imagined being so _domesticated_. He sort of feels like that’s a bad thing but the thought is quickly pushed back. This is safety, this is what he’s wanted for so long, to not have to _run_.

He raggedly speaks up, voice half failing him.

“Baby?”

“Hm?” Galo is cuddling his face against Lio’s stomach, hand snaked under his hoodie to ghost patterns on his warm skin.

“Play with my hair, please?”

The larger man lifts his upper body up with two strong arms, smiling against Lio’s lips as he kisses him quickly.

“Of course, gorgeous.”

The blond takes a few more gulps of his hot chocolate, licking whipped cream off the top before placing it back down and shuffling down the bed to be against Galo’s broad chest. He takes a finger and traces along the scar that jaggedly frames the underside of his boyfriend’s pecs, nuzzling into him where it’s all so cozy and smells like Galo. His firefighter’s gentle hand meshes into his mess of hair, dragging itself slowly down his scalp, twirling odd strands around his fingers.

Lio sighs. Enjoying the attention, enjoying Galo. His Galo. He thinks the term “soulmates” was always kind of embarrassing to use towards his partner but he knew that’s what they were. He thought it was stupid. It was never something he’d say verbally. But that didn’t make it any less real for him.

They just _happened_ to meet each other that day.

Galo just _happened_ to be the person to stop his rampage on the city.

They just _happened_ to be the two people able to take control over Deus X Machina, then Lio de Galon, then Galo de Lion, saving the entire world by going through a _parallel dimension_. Or whatever they did, the memories were foggy, a lot happened that day.

He was meant to have Galo in his life. Galo, who was so different from him. So larger than life, so fun, a big dumbass. Everything Lio wasn’t, that Lio couldn’t be while he was trying to stop his people from getting tortured. Everything that Lio once upon a time thought was so needless, unnecessary, so stupid. Now he sees Galo and feels inspired. You’d think Galo had never endured pain in his life with his attitude. He lost his parents so young. He got manipulated by the person he thought saved his life. The person he looked up to almost his entire life tried on so many occasions to indirectly get him killed, who thought he was an _eyesore_. Lio hadn’t had it easy, obviously, but he could learn a lot from Galo. 

And he would.

Lio had so many things taken from him over the years. Now he had Galo, he was never going to let himself be without him. He was never going to let go of the one thing that allowed him this future.

Lio was dozing off. Slowly, he started kissing up Galo’s chest, along his collarbone and up his neck. He reached his face, a dopey smile directed at him, earning his boyfriend a kiss on his nose.

“Your hot chocolate isn’t gonna be hot soon, babe.” Oh.

“Gimme.” Galo reaches over his partner’s small body and hands him the mug gently, their fingers brushing over each other. Lio tries to savor the last of it, letting it soothe his throat temporarily and land warmly in his stomach which heavies his eyelids. Galo takes a finger and collects some stray whipped cream in the bottom of the mug, stealing it into his own mouth then releases his finger with a pop. He takes the mug from Lio’s small hands, putting it back.

“Hope you feel better soon, firebug.” The firefighter moves his boyfriend’s bangs aside to softly kiss his forehead, which almost burns to the touch.

Lio retreats back into his chest, allowing Galo to envelope him. He’s safe and it’s okay to feel that way, as long as it’s with Galo. His idiot who’s much too sweet for him. As Galo’s fingers intrude the hoodie to trace wavy lines down his spine, he knows he’s got an entire lifetime left of this.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write a lot anymore so this probably isn't the best i could do, but i hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless. this was just an excuse to write galolio fluff + trans galo because i love that stupid man so much :)


End file.
